Purpose
by YamiValentine
Summary: A young black mage who returns to the kingdom his friends live in, takes a stroll through the castle grounds only to find out the truth about his own existence from who he thinks is his friend, only something isn't right about her.


**This is my first fanfic. Omg it probably sucks but hope you like and please review and give feedback. And btw this will be continued. xP**

I had at last reached the large open gates of Alexandria, second largest castle in the world of Gaia. Placed on each side of the gate was a female guard. I walked through the open space between the gates, worried that the guards might stop me from walking any further into their beautiful town. Fortunately they didn't, they just remained stood there like stone statues. I took hold of the rim of my steepled hat and positioned it to fit my head comfortably, then continued on walking. I found myself in a circular street with a memorial in the centre. As I walked past it, something caught my eye. There were three rare cards hidden in the statue's stone pocket. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching me as I looked suspicious enough even when I haven't spotted three treasures up for grabs. I worked my way through the bustling streets. There were people gathering all over the world in Alexandria today. It was the date of the yearly play, 'I Want To Be Your Canary". I saw the nobles from Treno, they had top priority of getting to the castle safely as they were higher-ups. I also saw Genomes from the Black Mage Village, Conde Petie residents who shouted 'Rally ho!' to everyone they walked past, Burmecians, Cleyrans and other different races. There were also the same skipping rope kids from the year before, still trying to find a champion. I wondered if Puck would be here too.

I made my way to the large castle doors but decided to take a detour since it'd be a while before the play started. I walked towards the stylish boat and asked the female guard to take me to the late Queen's grave. A new wreath had replaced the old one. I paid my respects and went back to where the boat was harboured except it had gone. I stared at my reflection in the rippling water while I waited for the boat to return.

My black face and yellow eyes stared back at me. I repositioned my hat again as it looked out of place in the reflection. I pulled on my gloves to make sure they were on properly and then stretched the bottom of my light blue jacket down so some creases disappeared.

I heard the plopping sound of the oar hitting the water softly and turned around to see a beautiful, young girl sitting with her hands politely on her lap in the boat. She had long black hair tied back halfway so some of her hair was still loose. Her white and red coat covered most of her orange outfit although her brown, ankle-sized boots were in full view. I smiled at her, it had been a long time since I'd last seen her.

I wondered where all the guards were, she should have protection as someone as high up as her could get attacked at any moment, especially when the town is this busy. Maybe she'd demanded privacy to visit the grave. She climbed out of the boat, thanked the guard and stopped in front of me. She gazed at the water, watching it flow. Then she turned to face me. She just stood there in front of me and then she asked it.

"Don't you want to know the truth…about who you really are?"

I stared at her with my yellow eyes, surprised. This wasn't like her at all. She never asked me questions that involve my own personal feelings. But it was the question I always asked myself, I always wanted to know who I was which is why I set out on a journey the year before. I didn't find my answer though. Of course, I answered her.

"I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me that I don't?"

She took a while to answer but eventually she did.

"He needs you."

"Me? Why? What for?" I immediately knew who she meant but the conversation grew more confusing…and also more ridiculous.

"You are best friends." She said.

"Very funny." I replied, laughing sarcastically as I said it.

Her smile faded back into the ice cold expression. She normally smiled more than this. I worried that she may have been put under a spell. And then…I cried for the first time. No tears formed but I sniffled, choked and sobbed.

"You," she started "you were never meant to exist."

I remembered all the good and bad times. The pain I suffered, the sadness I dealt with, the joy I encountered, the anger I fought against, the memories I created, the friends I made and journeyed with to save the world. I remembered grandpa, the day he rescued me and all the wonderful things he taught me.

"All of the things I have made, created, become, learnt…they've all been for nothing?" I asked, still not believing it. She nodded, a deep sadness in her eyes. I was born with no purpose? It didn't make sense.

"What? How could you even say such a thing? Even if it were true." I said.

She stood there frozen at my reply. She must've gotten me mixed up with someone else, if no then this must be a very horrible joke. There was no way this was the answer I'd receive after searching for so long! I wouldn't accept it!

"I'm sorry, maybe some things are better off left unsaid."

She got back into the boat, not bothering to visit the grave. I stared after her as she was taken further away into the distance. I didn't know how she could just say that and then leave me here. I couldn't believe what she just said, I thought she was meant to be my friend…


End file.
